I'll love you until the END
by Asuna-Hitsugaya
Summary: The END is revealed. And it's no other then Natsu. He is in shock, everyone are. Lucy's mind is going to explode. How can he, her best friend, the guys she cares about the most be their worst enemy. No, she can't handle it. She will do anything to get him back. Anything. Nalu, a little bit of Gruvia. :3
1. The beginning of the END

"You did it!" Lucy shouted while gently holding onto Juvia. She watched as the two demons, Tempesta and Torafusa fall on the ground. Her eyes went back to her two friends who defeated them. Natsu and Gajeel were just standing there smirking."I won! I won! Yaaay!" Natsu started jumping around in excitement. „What the hell do you think you're saying you flame brain?! I totally won." Gajeel said with a big smile on his face.

„No you didn't. I totally took care of him first." Natsu said a little bit annoyed.

„You just keep telling yourself that."

„Oh, do you want me to prove it, come on iron bastard, you and me, It's on!" Natsu yelled.

„Oh, you're going down you idiot!"

They stared at each other ready to punch each other any moment now and then they did. They just kept hitting each other and shouting over who is the winner.

Lucy just kept looking at them, smiling, it's funny how even when they are at the middle of fight they manage to somehow make a fun of it, that made her feel better.

„Did they won?" Juvia's soft voice asked.

Lucy looked at her wounded friend who was laying in her arms. „Yes, they did." She answered calmly.

„Oh, I am glad. I guess they did better than Juvia, right?" Juvia asked.

„Oh Juvia you did great, he was one of the strongest, you should be proud of yourself. You defeated the enemy all on your own." Lucy reassured her.

„All Juvia did was tear apart Gray-sama and father. How could he ever forgive her?" Juvia said breaking down into tears.

„He could forgive her if it was for the sake of everyone else and if it was his father's latest wish." Gray said appearing from the distance.

„Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted and tried to get up but she was too weak. So she just fell on the floor again.

„Juvia! Slowly, please, you will hurt yourself." Lucy shouted.

„Lucy, I'll take care of her can you go and calm down Natsu and Gajeel. We need them to fight Tartarus, not each other."

Lucy just stood there for a second but eventually got up.

Gray went and sat down on the ground next to Juvia. „Juvia is very sorry Gray-sama. She will never forgive herse-"

„Thank you." She was cut out by Gray's words and he then hugged her. „Thank you." He said again a little quieter burring his face into her neck. Juvia just sat there, in shock, but she then hugged him back. „No, thank you." She said slowly.

After a lot of shouting Lucy finally managed to pull apart Natsu and Gajeel.

„Guys, really, relax, leave that energy for some demons, okay?" Lucy said looking at Gajeel and Natsu who were now sitting on the ground, crossed legs, crossed arms, denying to look at each other. „Did you finally calmed down you idiots?" Gray said coming to them with Juvia holding onto him. „Now when we've all relaxed and calmed down I have something to say. I know how we can defeat E.N.D." All of their eyes went straight to Gray. „How?!" Natsu asked with burning fire in his eyes. „Well, thanks to my father and this." In that moment Gray showed his right hand. He had a strange black tattoo on it. „And what is that supposed to be?" Natsu asked.

„Devil slayer magic."

Everyone just looked at him in shock. „Where, where did you get it?" Lucy asked observing the tattoo.

„My dad gave it to me, but it's a long story, the point is, E.N.D is a fire demon and this is the only way to defeat him."

„A fire demon?" Gajeel just said bluntly.

„Yay, we can do it! Ha ha! Great." Lucy said jumping around. She then turned to Natsu. „Didn't you hear? We can defeat E.N.D!" she then jumped and hugged him, but he didn't respond at all.

„Natsu, you okay?" Lucy asked backing off.

He just looked behind and said „Someone's coming."

They all turned around and then suddenly a cloud of black smoke appeared. When all the fog settled they could see who was standing in front of them. The demon who started all of this, Mard Geer.

„My, oh my. I never thought I will see all of you here, in one piece of course. Especially you blondie, after all the trouble I put you through, it's really funny how you are even still able to stand. Well, I guess I should just finish you first." He said with a big smile.

„Lucy, get behind me, now!" Natsu yelled and pressed her tightly against his back. „You ain't finishing anyone you bastard!"

„So you better tell us what you want you idiot so then we maybe won't kill you." Gajeel said and stepped forward.

„Well I just got tired of fighting with those two dragon slayers so I thought I should come here to rest, but it looks I have another to who want to give it a go on me." Mard Geer said.

„Two dragon slayers? Who?" Lucy asked.

„Oh those light and shadow brats, but I got bored so I just sent couple of demons to take care of them and got away. But it doesn't look so different here. "

„Light and shadow.. Sting and Rouge are here?!" Natsu yelled still holding onto Lucy as hard as he could.

„Yeah, I think that were their names, well, it doesn't matter now. Where was I, oh yeah, killing the blondie and waking up the E.N.D." he then got closer and clenched demon book he was holding.

„You can wake him if you want, but we will still defeat him!" Gray said stepping forward, but he first leaned Juvia on Gajeel.

„Oh yeah, Silver gave you his power, still all that power won't do you any good if you can't attack."

„Just watch me and see if I can or cannot." Gray shouted angry.

„You are all so short tempered, whoa, well if you are all so keen on fighting then I should hurry up and tell you the story. The story about E.N.D. The demons Zeref created are all just souls, they all need vessels, someone to carry that souls. So, when the strongest demon of all was created it was really hard to find a vessel for him, but Zeref did, he found a boy. That boy was the only one who could keep the demon soul in his body without it rampaging. And it was going well, It was going too well. But he suppressed the demon's power so much that Zeref couldn't even depend on him to fight. And right about that time people started using magic more and more. People even became strong, really strong, so Zeref was afraid. Afraid that ordinary people will kill him and his demons. So he did something. He sealed all of his demons and half of E.N.D in a book and left one half in a boy. He did that so he can wait, wait for the boy to grow up so he can finally use E.N.D's full potential. In the end he even sealed himself, well, his dark magic. And with that, he fell asleep. And he waited, he waited for so long for E.N.D's powers to be fully awoken. And now the time has come. With E.N.D's awaking, he will also rise. And now the time has come."

„We will stop him! We will stop both of them. No matter what!" Lucy shouted.

„Oh honey, you see. I don't know if you will be able to kill E.N.D. I mean, he is your friend after all." Mard Geer said with a big smile on his face.

„What, what are talking about?!" Natsu yelled.

„Who the hell is E.N.D?!" Lucy yelled, she yelled from the bottom of her lounge.

„Well there's only one that can be." Mard Geer then open the book wide opened and smirked. „It's you..Natsu."


	2. The END is coming

"What are you talking about?! Na, Natsu is not END!" Lucy shouted gripping to Natsu's back.

"Yeah, yeah you can deny it all you want, but still it won't do you anything. Now, Natsu, come join us. You know this is where you belong. Come, We have been waiting a long time for this."

Everyone just stood there, in shock, staring at Mard Geer. Everyone except Lucy, she got in front of Natsu and spread her arms, like she was shielding him.

"I am not letting you take Natsu. I don't care if you think he is END or a fucking unicorn. You are wrong and you are not taking him"! Lucy screamed. She was determined, he was not getting Natsu. There's just no way.

"Lucy.." Natsu just looked at her, not really sure what to think. Is he right? Was he really the END? It would explain a lot. Like Zeref's reaction when he saw him on Tenrou island or how he couldn't get past Freed's ruins even though he was younger than 60. Or was he? If he was one of Zeref's then he would have like 400 years. And it was said that Igneel couldn't kill END. Was it because Igneel grew fond of Natsu, and was really seeing him like his son. The puzzles just all went together, but there was no way, just, no way.

"Yes, if you wanna take Salamander you'll have to get past all of us." Gajeel exclaimed raising his fist up.

"Of course." Gray said and came forward.

"Count Juvia in too." Juvia said trying to walk steadily on her own.

"You guys.." Natsu was beating himself up. _Of course I am not END for the love of God and even if I am I don't care I know I would never do anything to hurt my friends_. _I am an idiot for thinking like that._

"So come on, if you want him, you better kill us." Lucy said taking her keys.

"Oh no, no, no I won't. But he will." He said and looked at Natsu and then he put his hand on the book and started saying TEMPUS TUI REDDEUNDI EST**. **RiseE.N.D!

"What the hell did he just say?" Gajeel asked confused.

"It's time for your return." Lucy said.

"What language is that supposed to be?" Gray asked.

"Latin, the ancient language." Lucy explained.

"Well whatever language it is, I now that something is coming, something bad." Gray said and took on a fighting stand, firmly holding his left arm on his tattoo, ready to strike any moment.

Suddenly, a black wind formed from the book twirling around everywhere. It started shining everywhere. Everyone were barely standing on their feet, trying to block the wind with their hands.

_What the hell is this, it feels so dark and evil. My, my whole body is shaking, my heart is beating like crazy. This demon, he is so much more then we can handle. _Lucy thought to herself. _But no matter what I have to take care of Natsu._ She then turned to him, he was still staring at the ground, it was like he was trying to process all this, his face look so sad and hurt, Lucy just couldn't stand to look at it.

Suddenly a ray of life appeared and explosion happened. Lucy and everyone else were thrown back about two, three meters. They were just laying there, a couple of moments, not really able to move.

"What in the hells name was that?" Gajeel asked slowly trying to get up.

"Have you felt that, such force. Juvia doesn't like this."

Fog was finally settling down and they saw two figures standing in front of them. One of them was Mard Geer and the other..

"Where's Natsu?!" Lucy shouted turning around. "Natsu?!"

"Oh, he is over here sweety." Mard Geer said.

Lucy turned around fast, but she did not expect to see that. That, that wasn't Natsu, it couldn't be. But her eyes were right, he was just there next to Mard Geer, but he was different.

His face was all covered with scales. On top of his pink hair there were two dark red horns. And from his back spread two wings, dark like the night. And his eyes, these were not the eyes of her friend. Not the eyes of a boy who pulled out a tree for her just so she can see the rainbow cherry blossoms when she was sick. No, this now, this were the eyes she has been looking at the past couple of days. The eyes of a demon.

"Na, Natsu.." Lucy just looked in him in shock. "No, this can't be. Natsu!" she screamed and started running towards him.

"Lucy no!" Juvia shouted, but it was too late. Lucy was a couple of feet away from him when he pulled up his hand and black flames came right out of them and shot her. She was pushed back to her friends right away.

"Lucy, you okay?" Gray came running to her. She just lay on the ground not moving. Juvia came running too. Gray turned Lucy and saw her eyes filled with tears.

"That, that's not Natsu. What did he do to him?" She broke into tears, covering her face with her hands.

"Lucy.." Gray, just stared at her not really sure what to say.

"I told you that Natsu was the END, didn't I. Now shall we have a fight?" Mard Geer said with little, but the most evilest smile there is.

In that moment Juvia hugged Lucy tightly. "Don't worry Lucy, it's gonna be okay. Come here. Just stay here."

"Thank you Juvia, but no. I have to help out, I wanna fight him too." Lucy said still sobbing like crazy. She then slowly pulled out Juvia and got up, shaking like crazy.

"No, you stay here with Juvia. Got it." Gray said stepping in front of her. Lucy was confused, she didn't want to argue, but she had to.

"No, you can't go there alone!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy, I don't have time to fight with you. Just stay here okay, we both know my power is the best against his. And I am an devil slayer now after all I'll be okay. Juvia, I trust you will stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Gray said and started going towards Natsu

"You have my word Gray-sama." Juvia said not really happy, she didn't want her loved one to go in that fight alone, especially if it was with his best friend, but she knew it was for the best.

"Gray, just please, give him back to me." Lucy said through her tears, barely standing.

"Don't worry, I will." Gray said and continued, he walked towards his friend, his best friend. I guess now they will finally see who is the strongest.


	3. I will think of you forever

Thanks for the reviews guys :3 You are amazing. I had no idea people will actually read this, just, Omg I love you all *hugs* but yeah, I will try to update faster. We'll see how it will go. 3

* * *

"Let's just sit down, come on Lucy." Juvia said gently putting her on the ground. Her eyes were still locked on Natsu not moving a muscle. _I can't believe he is the E.N.D, just no way. He was my friend, my best friend. This can't be happening no, no, no. I just, I can't accept this._

"Hey Lucy, look at me." Juvia said and shook Lucy's shoulders. "Hey, you spaced out a little, are you okay?"

"Don't you worry, we will take care of him. I don't understand exactly what's happening but I am sure that book guy knows, so I am just gonna beat him up and make him tell me how to return Salamander back to normal. Just leave this to me." Gajeel said and ran towards Mard Geer. _If I just slice up that book of his I guess something will happen. Well, we won't know until we try. _

"Oh, so you're joining the party too?" Mard Geer said when Gajeel got in front of him.

"Listen you bastard, I don't know what you did to Natsu but you better return him to the way he was and thenI won't have to kill you."

"Haha, It's funny you dragon slayers think you are a match for me, but come. You think you're the one that can kill me, then come, prove it to me." Mard Geer smiling.

"It will be my pleasure." Gajeel said and started running. "Tetsuryūkon!" Gajeel shouted and his left arm But he just moved to the left and easily avoided Gajeel's attack. "Well this is exciting, it's like playing with three year old. Ibara!" he shouted and pointed his two fingers at Gajeel, suddenly vines started coming from the ground and started climbing up Gajeels leg. "What the hell is this?!" Gajeel shouted and tried to use his hand to rip off the vines, but in the moment he took it with his hand thorns started growing. _Shit!_ Gajeel thought as he moved his bloody hand. In that moment more vines came growing out of ground, twirling around his arms, neck, until he was finally on the ground. The thorns were sinking deeply into his skin. _Fuck, fuck! God damn it! Every time I move it grips tighter and tighter. Oh fuck this. _He couldn't even get up now.

"Is it over, yet? Oh my, even that shadow dragon slayer was stronger than this."

To those words Gajeel looked up. "What did you say?" His eyes were red like blood, veins were popping out everywhere.

"Ouch, looks like I made him angry." Mard Geer said to himself pleased.

"I will show you the real power. The power even Salamander can't handle." Gajeel said and somehow got up, blood was coming down his whole body. "Now let's begin! Hi hi." He said and smiled widely. "Mōdo Tetsueiryū!" he yelled and his whole body was made of iron with shadows twirling around them slashing the rest of the vines.

"Now, this, really is interesting." Mard Geer said excited. "Come!"

Gajeel just smiled. "You will regret thinking that!" and he then ran towards him.

"You see, Gajeel will be fine. He has his new power up." Juvia said and smiled at Lucy who was still staring at the ground.

"He was the one that brought me to fairy tail, you know?" Lucy said still staring at the ground.

"Hm? What did you say? Juvia didn't quite get it." Juvia sad and sat opposite from Lucy, looking deeply into her eyes. Lucy finally looked up. "Natsu, he was the one. I was in the city when this guy was just throwing this love magic around and I fell for it. Who knows what I would have done if Natsu didn't show up in that moment."

Juvia smiled to herself, she knew that a person will only be released of love magic if they see their potential soul mate and looked like Lucy was freed when she saw Natsu. Hi Hi..

"But well after the lunch we went our own ways and I actually saw that guy again. He said that he was from fairy tail and that he will take me with him and that I can join. I forgot all about his previous try to charm all those girl and I decided to go with him, because joining fairy tail was my biggest dream. But it was a big mistake, it turned out they just wanted to sell girls, who knows where I would have ended up if Natsu hadn't showed up again. He took care of all of them and just when police started coming because of all the building Natsu ruined he took my hand and started running. He then turned around and said he is taking me with him to fairy tail. I have never been so happy in my entire life."

"Yeah, I can see why Lucy loves Natsu." Juvia smiled at her. Lucy's eyes widened and blush appeared in her cheek.

"I, I don't love Natsu! It's nothing like that!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh I am sorry. I thought that-" Juvia was franticly waving her hands.

"It's just that no one ever treated me like Natsu. And well because of my dad I didn't really have a lot of friends, well any friends to be exact. But then Natsu showed up and then I finally had a friend. That's all." Lucy was saying with such sparks in her eyes. Juvia knew those were not the eyes of a girl who was talking about a friend. That was the look of a girl who was talking about someone she's in love with. She knew that because she saw that look everyday in mirror, whenever she was thinking about Gray. But it seems that Lucy didn't even realized that. Love.. She then turned to see Gray who was still standing in front of Natsu. They were standing like that for a while now, no one moving an inch. _I hope Gray-sama will be okay. _She then turned to Lucy who was now smiling a little, well that was a lot better. At least talking about him is making her happy. "So Natsu is the one who changed your whole life around. Is that the biggest thing he has ever done for you?" Lucy's cheek were once again blushing like crazy. She remembered all the things he has ever done for her. How he caught her when she jumped of a tower when Phantom lord kidnapped her. That time when he remembered it was exactly a year since she joined fairy tail so he wanted for them to go on a quest together. When he decided not to participate in the final of Grand magic tournament so he can save her. She remembered his house, filled with memories of their adventures together. How he pulled out a tree for her, She just remembered every time he saved her, every time he was just next to her, giving her strength. And the way he cried when future Lucy died. He promised her that no one was going to take her future. And now, it was the time for her to make a promise too. In that moment Lucy got up. "What are you doing?" Juvia asked.

"I am going to save Natsu, I am gonna get him back and we will go on many more adventures no matter what. That's a promise!"


	4. What I see when I look at you

"Lucy.." Juvia just stared at her happy about her friend's determination. "Then let's go join Gray-sama."  
"Yeah." Lucy nodded and they both ran towards Gray and Natsu.

"Gray-sama we came to help." Juvia said as she got next to him.

"Guys, I told you stay back." Gray said.

"And leave you to fight Natsu alone, that doesn't sound like something a friend would do, does it?"

"Haha, yeah you're right." He answered with a smile but was actually really angry inside. Natsu was his rival and his best friend, It was already hard enough for him to fight him. But when he looked at Lucy his heart just clenched. Her eyes were filled with tears, her nose was red, she looked like she will burst into tears any second now, but still she kept a serious expression. All of them knew that Natsu and Lucy were more than friends, they had something, something special. Everyone could see it, well everyone except Natsu and Lucy. He heard that Natsu cried over future Lucy's death. And he could not imagine that. He only saw Natsu cry once, well okay, almost cry. That was back when they were children when everyone were teasing Natsu that he can't read, but he heard from Gildarts that Natsu cried like rain on the S-class exam. And then, third time was when future Lucy died. If he was so week to Lucy's death how will then Lucy react if the time comes from the to.. No hw won't even think about it. They will get Natsu back, they just need to find the right way. They will get END's soul out of his body and everything will be the way it was supposed to be. He will return and be that idiotic flame brain he always was and they will continue fighting whenever they could. But it was strange, he has been standing here for some time now and Natsu still hasn't moved, he was just staring at his hands, well if he could call that hands, they were covered in black and red scales and he had enormous claws. And then he finally got up. His eyes were blood red, but they were strange, his look was first filed with thrill to kill but then it changed, it was filled with pain and sorrow and just confusion. It's like Natsu and END were fighting inside. It was good to know that his friend was still in there somewhere. They just need to finish as soon as possible.

"He is still in there!" Lucy shouted. "Did you see? His eyes!"

"Yeah, I saw. Well then, shall we?" Gray asked and Juvia and Lucy nodded.

Lucy pulled out her keys and then Natsu finally started speaking. "Ha ha, well I gotta say It is so better to be back here." The voice that was coming out of Natsu's mouth was weird, at first you heard his voice but it was like it was followed with another deep voice. Heavy voice, so evil, END's voice.

"My, look at this. So many years have passed and finally I am free." Just his voice sent shivers down everyone's spine. This demon hadn't even shown his power and they all knew that he was strong, too strong. Lucy just stood there shaking, how was she going to save Natsu if she can't even stand still in his presence. She thought that she was the only one, but no, she looked to her right and saw Grat next to her, his hands were in fists, he was shaking too. But no, they did not have time for that, she forced her hand to move forward, to take a key. She didn't know who to call. Loke and Virgo are probably still tired from their previous fight. In that moment she realized, she was feeling a lot better. After the fight she couldn't even stand up, but know, she was all knew. Not that it bothered her.

"Now, who should I get first. Let's see." E.N.D spoke. "Who are you?" he then pointed to Juvia. "Oh let's see. Juvia, water mage, is in love with Gray Fullbuster, used to be in Phantom lord, but she later transferred to Fairy tail, she was fishy to me at first but she prove herself. She sacrificed herself a couple of times for us. She is a real friend. I couldn't imagine Fairy tail without her. On the scale of 1-10 she can be a good 8 if she gets serious. But she is now very warned out from fight with Keith. She can be a really bad enemy, especially because I am fighting with fire and she has water. Her biggest weakness is Gray. Well then, I guess I will leave you for later." Juvia's face changed couple of times, first she was embarrassed, then happy and now she was angry.

"Is, is he taking Natsu's memories?" Gray asked confused.

"His thoughts it would seem so. Everything he knows about us, our strengths and our weaknesses. He is the ultimate weapon." Lucy said scared and a little bit annoyed. Who does this demon think he is looking into Natsu's brain like that. This guy was getting on her nerves more and more every second.

"Let's see, who's next." E.N.D said. "Gray Fullbuster, the guy I hate the most and my best friend. Ice mage, well that will be a problem. Ouch, bad childhood it would seem. He acts as he is annoyed by Juvia all the time, but the truth is she is the one he cares about the most in the entire guild, but it's not like he will admit that." At that Juvia blushed like crazy, but didn't react, she knew it wasn't the time. But right now it was enough for her to know that Gray cares about her. "His power, well it depends on the situation, but he just got devil slayer magic from his father so I don't know what to expect. He is also a big problem because his powers is opposite of my fire magic. His biggest weakness, his friends, but especially Juvia. Oh you two are each others weaknesses, that's sweet." To that E.N.D smirked "Well it looks like you will be the one I will start with." Gray just stared at him ready to break his neck. Juvia blushed again

"And the last." He then looked at Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia.." he then just stared and then put up a big smile, from ear to ear. "Well this is interesting. I think I will leave you for the end, I am sure it will be the most fun. Oh I love looking at the faces filled with pain and sadness and I have a feeling I will get that from you the most." His smile just kept widening. "Hahaha, well It seems I got a bunch of his close friend. Well this will be a lot fun. Thank you vessel." He then went and pat his head as if he was talking to Natsu. Now, his voice was totally transformed, there wasn't even a trace of Natsu.

_I don't know what he saw about Lucy but it seems he ain't gonna say. Well if we're done with introducing ourselves I guess we can begin. _Gray thought, but before he even moved Lucy was running towards E.N.D. "No Lucy stop!" Juvia shouted and following her. Lucy pulled out her key, she decided to call Capricorn, he should know what to do in this situation. "I think I said that I am keeping you too for later." END said angrily and lifted his arm, he aimed them towards Juvia and Lucy, then suddenly two enormous black balls appeared and went towards Lucy and Juvia. They tried to stop them with their magic, but the ball wasn't meant to hurt them. Instead it swallowed them up. "JUVIA! LUCY!" Gray shouted and ran towards them. "Now, now, don't worry Gray, I am just keeping them out of the fight, they are safe in there. Although that ball is made to make them see their worst nightmares. Oops.."

"You bastard!" Gray clenched his fists. It looks like the real fight was just about to begin.


	5. Please don't take my sunshine away

Hey guys, sorry for not updating this last couple of days. I just really had no time. Well I am glad to hear that some of you like my stary. You guys are awesome. Love you 3

* * *

"Don't look at me like that! Don't worry, they won't die, as soon as they see their worst nightmare and overcome it they will be able to get out. Unless they fall in the pitch of darkness and die of course." E.N.D said with an evil smile on his face, his eyes even sparkled. He really enjoyed this. The only problem was that he couldn't hear their screams when they were in that ball. And he really wanted to hear it, whenever he heard someone scream and cry his whole body tensed with joy. Then, he was happier than ever. That's why he would rather like to see the girl get out of it, they will have such painful faces. Yes, that sounded a lot better than them dying out of nowhere. So yeah, maybe he won't that hard on them.

"Maybe I should put you in one too. We can watch how your teacher died trying to protect you. Or maybe how your friends died, or maybe even that water girl over there. I can maybe create something like how you need to kill her, or you maybe just killed her by accident. Just imagine that agony, oh I love it." END was talking more to himself then to Gray. He was playing with his fingers, trying to figure out what would be more painful to Gray and more amusing to him.

"Hey flame bastard. You said you want to fight me. So fight me, don't put me in a ball like a coward." Gray shouted but the truth is he was really shaken up by the thought of him having to face his worst nightmares. Seeing Ul die, seeing Natsu, Lucy, Erza die and maybe even seeing Juvia die. _No, don't think about it Gray, nothing like that will happen they are all going to be fine. _But he then traced his eye to the ball where Juvia was._ They are probably going to make her watch me die, damn it. And wait, is END able to control everything inside it, like he said earlier he could make me kill Juvia, does that mean he can make her kill me too. Damn it. She couldn't even forgive herself for killing my father there's no way she will survive this. Fuck. Fuck you END. I will get you out of there, both of you. Don't worry. _He then looked at END and saw his angry face, his eyes were shining red and his teeth were showing, okay not teeth, fangs, they looked sharp like razors. But the problems weren't his fangs, it was the demon's powers. Even though he had devil slayer magic maybe it wasn't enough. If he failed here now.. No he didn't want to think about it. He can make it, he will make it. He will defeat END and get Natsu back. No matter what.

Juvia was laying on the ground, she couldn't move, but then someone picked her up. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in Gray's arms, bridal style. "G-Gray-sama!" she said in surprise with blush covering her cheeks. "Oh Juvia, I am glad you are awake. Come on, we have a lot of stuff to do. Can you stand?" she couldn't even answer, she just nodded. He put her slowly on her feet and then took her hand. "Come on, Let's go!" he said and started running pulling Juvia with him. "Where are we going Gray-sama?" "Well I promised you that we will go out to have something to eat, but then Lion interrupted us, so I thought, we not go now?" he said with a small smile. "Juvia would really like that!" she said and started running with him still holding tightly onto his hand.

After dinner at a restaurant they grabbed some ice cream and went to park. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Juvia said as she sat on the bench. She threw her head back so she can see those beautiful starts better. "Yes they really are." Gray said looking into Juvia. "Gray-sama. Juvia has a question."  
"Yeah, what is it?" Gray asked coming a little bit closer to Juvia, to which she just blushed and continued talking. "Why is Gray-sama suddenly showing interest to Juvia. It's not like she's never tried to get closer you before, but you always just ignored you. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like Juvia doesn't like this attention, but it somehow seems weird to her." "You know you used to be such a bother, always following me around and just being annoying." Juvia knew all this, but coming from Gray's mouth it hurt much more than she thought. "But then, somewhere along the way, I don't know. I started respecting you and.. You have just always been there for you and I really appreciate that." "G-Gray-sama.." Juvia was speechless, she imagined Gray saying this so many times but now when she heard him she had no idea how to react. She just sat there motionless. "If you tell Natsu or anyone about this know that I will deny it." Gray said kind of staring at the distance. Juvia was sure she saw a blush on his face. She just smiled to that. "You got it Gray-sama." She then stared at the sky again. It really was beautiful. They just sat there in silence for couple of second and then Juvia started talking again. "Juvia is glad she is not a bother anymore to Gray-sama. That really makes her happy. Now they can really be friends."  
"And maybe more." Gray said and in that moment kissed her. It took her couple of seconds to react, but she did. Gray put his hand on her back and pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her whole body tensed. Having Gray's lips pressed on hers was something she dreamt about since the first time she saw him and now, now it was happening. This was probably the happiest day of her life.

"My, oh my, It looks like we have some love birds here." someone said and they both looked up. A guy in long black robe was standing in front of them, he had no face, there was just a skull. Juvia recognized him from somewhere. "Keith." She said and jumped up. "What are you doing here?!" she screamed. "Oh I just come back for a little revenge. I hope you want mind me killing you." He said, and he had face expression now would be the time when his face pulls up in a big smile.

"Tartarus." Gray just said annoyed. "You bastards!" he then turned to Juvia. "Don't worry we will take care of him together." He gave her such a smile that she was sure that everything will be okay. God, was she wrong. They both stood there, ready to attack any moment. Keith made the first move, He moved his hands and suddenly skeleton stared popping out of the ground. There were so many of them, no matter how many times they killed them just more of them showed up. They knew they needed to kill Keith if they wanna stop this, but there were so many skeletons they couldn't even get to him. After a while Juvia started getting exhausted. How long have they been fighting? It seems like eternity. She couldn't handle much more of this. In that moment a skeleton jumped at him, she pushed him away with water nebula but that took it's toll. Juvia fell on the ground with barely any magic left and that was what Keith was waiting for. He started flying above others skeletons and was now standing in front of Juvia. "Now I can finally get my revenge." Juvia was on her knees, she used up so much magic she couldn't even move, no this I not the end, this can't be. She had to the something, she had to move. But before she even managed to move a finger Keith hand was going right to her. She put up her hands trying to form a water wall or something, anything that would protect her. She then closed her eyes, she was just waiting for the impact but it never happened. When she opened her eyes she realized why. Gray was standing in front of her, staring deeply into her eyes. She was so happy to see him and then she traced her look down, on his chest, where she saw Keith's hand sticking out. In that moment Gray started coughing blood, Juvia just looked at him in horror. "Ha, I finally got you ,you bastard" Gray said and grabbed Keith's hand. "Now die!" suddenly ice stared going down Gray's palms up to Keith's hand until he was completely frozen. He then broke Keith's hand and fell on the ground. Juvia finally came back from shock. "GRAY-SAMA!" she shouted and got in top of him. Somehow this seemed as déjà vu, but she didn't know how that was possible. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama! You're gonna be fine! Evrything is going fine!" she was yelling desperately looking around trying to find someone to help, but there was no one, they were alone and her loved one was dying right in front of her. "Why did you do that Gray-sama? You idiot!" she said and tried to somehow stop his bleeding, but it was impossible. She was franticly moving around "We need to find someone, to take you somewhere! We need to-" "Juvia stop, it's too late." Gray said looking at her. "No it's not!" "Juvia please.." "No! Juvia is not going to live her life without Gray-sama! She can't! There is no way!" Now she was sobbing. This was all her fault, if she was stronger, if only. "Juvia, listen to me. You are going to be fine okay." Gray said and put his hand on her cheek. Juvia just put her hand on his. "The important thing is that you are safe, you can live on." He said with a smile. "THERE IS NO LIFE FOR JUVIA WITHOUT GRAY-SAMA! There just isn't. Juvia loves you with all her heart, she can't take this." The tears just wouldn't stop falling. She could barely talk over her sobs. Gray then pulled his hand from her cheek and up behind her neck, he then pulled her closer to him and kissed her, one last. "I love you too." In that moment his hand fell on the ground and his eyes closed. Juvia couldn't hear him breathe anymore. It was over. "Nooooooo!" she shouted and lay on top of him. She thought this might be the worst thing that could happen to her.

On the battlefield, Gray was fighting Gray. Even with his new magic he was no match. He was down on his knees. Trying to get up once again. And then he heard something crack and turned to his left. He saw the black ball cracking little by little. Finally it shattered to pieces and Lucy got out.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted in surprise.

"What?! That's not possible?! You can only get out if you accept your nightmare and overcome it. How did you?!" END asked furious. No one has never gotten out of it so fast. There's just no way.

"Well you see, that was the problem. I accepted my worst nightmare even before I entered the ball. So when I got in I just needed to use enough magic to break out of it. It's not even that hard."

"No, don't tell me. Your worst nightmare was seeing Natsu like this and being forced to fight him. Oh You bitch. I will enjoy turning you to ashes." And said and spread his wings. He underestimated him, but now he was going on full power.


End file.
